farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcast Transcript 2010-06-04
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – June 4th Transcript = Hey Farmers, and welcome to this week’s installment of the Official FarmVille Podcast! My name is Lexilicious and I am here to bring you all of the latest news and information about FarmVille from Zynga. This week, we will be discussing our latest releases, you guys will all be getting a sneak peek of things coming to FarmVille in the future, and we have a very special guest with us today to answer some questions from the FarmVille community! This week featured lots of great new Limited Edition items, as well as some great new features. The new “Move” and “Recycle” tools made an appearance this week, allowing users to more easily decorate and rearrange their farms. To access the Move tool, Simply click the Hand icon from the multi-tool menu to enter decoration mode. When in this mode, you will be able to move items with a single click, including plots! When using the Move tool, you can also use the space bar to rotate applicable items when they are being held. The new Recycle tool can be used to quickly clean up your farm. This new tool can be accessed by clicking the Recycle symbol in the Multi Tool menu. The recycle tool will delete items with no value and sell items with coin value. In addition, the Recycle tool includes a "Quick Delete" mode. Quick delete will not warn you about selling or deleting any object worth less than 1,000 coins that is not a limited edition item when enabled. Quick Delete will also give you an option to choose not to be warned about selling or deleting specific types of items until another tool is used. The new FarmVille Biplane was also released this week, which allows you to grow all of your crops instantaneously by applying an eco-friendly mix from the sky! The Biplane can be purchased from the “Vehicles” Tab of the Market for 30,000 coins and is unlocked at level 12. Alternatively, you can obtain the Biplane by obtaining a Gold Medal in the new “Peanut Butter Jelly Time” Co-op that was released on Thursday. Applying Instant Grow with the Biplane costs Farm Cash. The amount of Farm Cash you pay is dependent on how much time is left until your crops mature and how many seeded plots are on your farm. After you first purchase your Biplane, you are entitled to one free application of Instant Grow. To use it, simply click on the Biplane and select “Apply Instant Grow”. And lastly, new Limited Edition Tuscan Items and the new Birthday themed decorations are now available in the market, along with the new “Cracked” Achievement. Alright! And that’s about it for new releases this week! On that note, let’s go ahead and get into answering some questions submitted by members of the FarmVille Community! Today, we have a special guest with us who has graciously taken time out of her busy day to sit down and answer some questions from the community about the 7/11 promotion that is currently running. Our first question comes to us from Ar-nak-nag-sak, and they would like to know “What made FarmVille decide to partner with 7-11 for a promotion?” Here is what Danielle had to say about this question. Hi Farmers, my name is Danielle and I work on Product Marketing for FarmVille. I’ve been on the team for close to a year and have seen FarmVille grow into something that has brought enjoyment to millions of players around the globe. As FarmVille has grown, so has the opportunity to partner with other companies to expand our brand. One such company was 7-Eleven. What initially started as bringing FarmVille to Slurpee cups turned into an opportunity to work with 7-Eleven on a full fledge promotion that involved numerous Zynga branded 7-Eleven merchandise, Zynga marketing posters in and around the store, and the ability for consumers to earn exclusive virtual items. Our next question comes to us from Icanhazbeez. “Why is this promotion only available to the US, and not to international users?” While we would have loved to bring this promotion to our international community, we work with all of our partners on an individual basis and due to a number of different variables, including time restraints, we were not able to bring the 7/11 promotion to our international users. However, It was amazing that we were able to bring this promotion to US and Canadian users within the time frame that we had, although we are still open to future promotions that will include our international community. And finally, our last question comes to us from Super Woman. “Will there be more future promotions similar to 7-11?” Due to the popularity of the 7/11 promotion, we will be looking into more opportunities like this in the future. I would personally like to thank everyone who has participated in the 7-eleven promotion and we are very interested in hearing your feedback. Please make sure to visit the official farmville forums with any ideas or suggestions. Thanks for having me on the podcast. I may be back in the next couple of weeks, so stay tuned. Alright, awesome. I want to give a big thank you to Danielle for taking time out of her busy schedule to sit down and talk with us today. And going forward, we will be doing our best to get other members of the FarmVille team to sit down with us to discuss new features and answer questions from the community. So for this week’s coming soon segment, I actually have some information for you guys on something I mentioned very briefly a few months ago in one of our earlier podcasts. The FarmVille team has recently been spending a lot of time coming up with content for our higher level players. Because of that, I am very excited to let you know that in the near future, we will be raising the level cap of 70, and adding more levels to FarmVille! Soon, you will be able to level up to level 100 and beyond. We will also be introducing new high level crops that can only be planted with a special one time purchase Permit and crops that require another crop to be mastered before they can be planted. Along with the great new crops and additional levels, new high level coin items and gifts will soon be available to our most dedicated farmers. Make sure to also keep an eye out for the Crafting Cottage preview, where you can find out about these three upcoming buildings and what they can produce. Learn which bushels are required to make some of the crafted goods and make sure to claim your special gift for participating in the preview! And lastly, as a thank you to our users who have provided us with their email addresses, we will soon be emailing out fuel once a day for 2 weeks to anyone who has signed up for email. Alright Folks, that’s it from me this week. I will be back next Friday to give you all of the latest news and information from around the Farm. Again, my name is Lexilicious, and I will see you soon. Happy farming everybody! = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts